A Cor da Esperança
by Luiz Malfoy
Summary: Alemanha, 1941. Gajeel é um membro da SS que é enviado à sua primeira missão: exterminar os inimigos do governo. Levy é uma jovem judia que tenta sobreviver em meio a um mundo em guerra. Gajeel será capaz de acabar com as vidas de pessoas inocentes ? Haverá lugar para o amor em um mundo repleto de sangue e de lágrimas ? (UA) - TRADUÇÃO
1. Prólogo: Inocentes

**N/A:** Bem, no fim das contas eu me adiantei um pouco com a história, e decidi publicar o prólogo hoje. Deixem-me explicar, eu decidi escrever uma série de fics de casais de Fairy Tail inspiradas em momentos históricos (já que eu estudo História). Eu já fic uma Gale inspirada em Pompéia e agora trago-lhes outra Gale com a Segunda Guerra Mundial como pano de fundo. Depois dela, continuarei escrevendo outras fics históricas com Jerza, Gruvia, Nalu e Lami.

Advirto-lhes que a história contém cenas dramáticas, violentas e trágicas. Mas também haverá amor e esperança.

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** Fairy Tail, bem como seus respectivos personagens, não me pertence, e sim a Hiro Mashima. Posto esta fic apenas por diversão e entretenimento, e sem nenhuma intenção de lucrar algo com isso.

 **N/T:** Esta fic também não me pertence, ela é uma tradução da fic "El Color de la Esperanza", de Noalovegood. A autora me autorizou a traduzi-la.

* * *

 **A COR DA ESPERANÇA**

 _ **Prólogo: Inocentes**_

 **Numa estrada perdida da Alemanha, 1941**

Uma forte freada fez a sua cabeça bater contra a janela do carro, acordando-o de um doce sonho, muito distante da realidade na qual ele vivia. Gajeel rosnou consigo mesmo, por um instante sua mente o tinha enganado, fazendo-o acreditar que o seu pesadelo tinha terminado. Nada poderia estar mais distante da realidade. Ali estava ele, com apenas 19 anos, experimentando o peso da privação da liberdade. Em apenas alguns meses a sua vida tinha mudado totalmente, ele já não passava as noites em claro elaborando novos projetos na oficina do seu pai, agora ele era mais um membro da SS sob as ordens do regime ditatorial de Zeref, aquele sádico obcecado com a limpeza ética da nação alemã. Ele odiava o rumo que a sua vida tomara desde que a noite em que aqueles oficiais do governo irromperam em sua casa para recrutá-lo à força; o jovem mexeu levemente a cabeça e fixou o olhar lá fora, com o intuito de tirar as lembranças daquela noite da sua cabeça.

Gajeel Redfox tinha alcançado alguma fama as sua vizinhança nos últimos anos, a razão não se devia exclusivamente ao sucesso que seu pai e ele tinham alcançado na oficina, a maior parte da sua fama residia nas lutas de boxe de rua, das quais ele participava para ganhar um dinheiro extra, nos tempos de crise econômica que o país vivia. O que ele jamais imaginou foi que aquele aclamado sucesso logo chegaria aos ouvidos dos altos funcionários da SS, fato que despertou um grande interesse pelo rapaz e levou ao seu posterior recrutamento, ou melhor, à prisão, a fim de tirar proveito da agressividade e dos conhecimentos do rapaz para moldá-lo como uma arma assassina do governo. Gajeel amaldiçoava cada segundo de sua existência por ter permitido que as coisas saíssem do seu controle, a ponto de pôr em risco a vida do seu pai.

Mas novamente ele afastou essas imagens da sua mente. Não era hora de sentir pena de si mesmo. Não quando o objetivo do dia era apagar do mundo o rastro dos inocentes...

Aquela era a sua primeira vez, ele tinha passado algum tempo sendo treinado em uma academia da Juventude Zerefiana, onde lhes ensinavam a concentrar a sua ira em um objetivo. Mas, pela primeira vez, decidiram que tinha chegado a hora de agir no mundo real e _caçar insetos,_ como os membros da SS os chamavam. Um homem de meia-idade chamado José, a quem Gajeel não suportava, fora o encarregado de instruí-lo em sua primeira missão para procurar desertores, imigrantes e judeus. Portanto, ambos estavam indo de automóvel para a primeira área que tinham de _limpar,_ no colo de Gajeel estavam os papéis com os nomes dos suspeitos e dos condenados que eles tinham que encontrar. O jovem não pôde deixar de reparar nos nomes da primeira página e sentir um calafrio por dentro.

 _ **Família nº 1: Judeus. Sentença: Pena de morte**_

 _John McGarden: 39 anos_

 _Helga McGarden: 37 anos_

 _Levy McGarden: 17 anos_

 _Elisa McGarden: 13 anos_

 _Jim McGarden: 5 anos_

"Eu posso matar uma família ? Todos os filhos deles são mais novos do que eu, não vivenciaram nada do mundo, e eu tenho que tirar a vida deles, ou...", os pensamentos torturavam o jovem, que queria continuar preso no automóvel e nunca chegar ao seu destino. Enquanto a paisagem movia-se velozmente pelo vidro da janela, ele desejava que aqueles a quem devia caçar conseguissem a força necessária para voar para longe. Ele não queria ser o monstro a arrebatar as asas de fadas inocentes...

* * *

 **N/T 2:** Nos vemos no Capítulo 1.


	2. Ecos do passado

_**Capítulo 1: Ecos do passado**_

 **Numa pequena cabana perdida na geografia alemã, 1941**

Um velho, muitas vezes vestido com um longo casaco e carregando grandes pedaços de madeira, entrou na cabana, entrou em uma modesta cabana. Lá dentro, não tinham eletricidade e eles iluminavam-se como antes, com candelabros pendurados nas paredes e velas que surgiam por cima de uma mesa que ficava na sala central. Por sorte a primavera tinha chegado e, apesar do frio naquela região do norte ainda ser intenso, os dias eram mais demorados e os raios de Sol iluminavam o seu pequeno lar pela maior parte do dia. Ele olhou ao redor com extrema cautela, entrando na cabana e observando cada cantinho da sua casa. Lá dentro só havia uma sala central com uma mesa, duas cadeiras e uma lareira, assim como um quarto, onde ele dormia com a sua esposa , e em cujo interior eles se asseavam como podiam. Portanto, não havia muita coisa para inspecionar, e a busca por possíveis inimigos acabou logo. Quando tinha certeza da sua solidão, ele bateu no chão com a ponta do pé por três vezes seguidas, então o silêncio sepulcral que o acompanhava rompeu-se repentinamente e, aos seus pés, uma das peças de madeira da cabana foi levantada e, lá de baixo, o velho encontrou-se com os olhos da esposa, que naquele momento estava subindo as escadas. Ninguém jamais pensaria que, sob o chão da cabana, localizava-se uma instalação subterrânea, sim, pouco habilitada para a vida cotidiana, mas suficientemente equipada para servir como refúgio de guerra.

\- Você tem certeza de que ninguém lhe seguiu até aqui, Makarov ? - perguntou a mulher, com a expressão séria, desinfetando uma seringa que estava na sua mão, ao mesmo tempo que o velho negava enfaticamente com a cabeça.

\- Porlyusica - uma voz saiu de dentro do esconderijo secreto. A velha que se chamava Porlyusica tinha deixado o covil com a ajuda do marido, que segurava-a pelo braço, e naquele momento os dois velhos olharam para dentro do cômodo mais baixo da cabana, onde a mulher que eles estavam escondendo falava com eles com voz trêmula - M-meu filho... vai sobreviver com a injeção ?

A mulher de meia-idade e de cabelos dourados tinha os olhos verdes fixados nos rostos dos idosos. Tanto nos seus olhos quanto na sua voz podia-se perceber o pânico que, longe de apaziguar-se, aumentava cada vez mais face ao silêncio de uma resposta que demorava. Ela própria estava ciente da resposta à sua pergunta, pois nas últimas semanas, tinha visto a luz do seu marido e da sua filha do meio extinguir-se para sempre, devido a uma doença mal curada por causa dos recursos insuficientes para realizar um tratamento. Ela segurou com força o corpo do seu garotinho em seus braços, gentilmente acariciando os cabelos loiros do garotinho, como se quisesse retratar na memória uma pintura daquele momento. "Então esta é a última vez que eu lhe abraço, meu pequenino", disse a mulher, por dentro.

\- Helga... - murmurou Porlyusica , com a maior segurança que conseguiu reunir em sua voz - Pelos anos que me dediquei a salvar vidas, eu prometo que farei tudo o que puder para manter o seu filho a salvo, mesmo que eu não tenha os meios necessários, eu não vou desistir.

Naquele momento, por trás da mãe e do irmão, apareceu uma jovem baixinha, ela deu-lhes um meio sorriso, a fim de transmitir-lhes um pouco de calma, embora a dor acumulada tivesse provocado uma lacuna irreparável em sua família, pela qual nenhum dos membros sobreviventes da sua família sabia mostrar uma expressão que não fosse a de tristeza e de desespero. Levy McGarden tinha perdido a capacidade de sorrir no dia em que sua família fugiu, quando o exército de Zeref invadiu as ruas à procura de todos aqueles que eram considerados inimigos do Estado. Desde aquele momento, o seu coração encheu-se de desespero e medo até explodir, quando ela perdeu o pai e a irmã. Agora, ela nem sequer tinha forças para chorar, as pontadas no seu coração eram tão intensas que o mar de lágrimas dentro dela tinha secado, de tantas lágrimas que os seus olhos tinham derramado na noite em que as fadas levaram metade da sua família para algum lugar eterno e sem retorno.

A jovem subiu as escadas estendendo os braços na direção do velho, que carregava uma mochila nas costas, além da lenha. O velho entregou-lhe a mochila, sorrindo-lhe como pôde.

\- Obrigada, senhor Makarov. Minha família sempre estará em dívida com vocês.

\- Você sempre diz a mesma coisa - respondeu o velho, divertido, ele gostava da boa educação daquela família, mesmo com tudo o que sofriam - Eu consegui algumas coisas para higiene, comida e remédios. Não é grande coisa, mas será útil nas próximas semanas, até que voltem a importar mercadorias contrabandeadas. Ah ! Eu já ia me esquecendo - Makarov pôs a mão dentro da mochila, e de dentro dela tirou um livro - Eu consegui isso para você, Levy.

\- Senhor Makarov ! - a jovem olhou com bastante entusiasmo para a capa do livro: _Romeu e Julieta_ , dizia a capa, de um salto ela atirou-se sobre o velho e apertou-o nos braços - Muito obrigada !

Makarov não esperava tanto rebuliço por parte da jovem e abafou aquele momento de fugaz felicidade, não era o lugar nem o momento certo para fazer barulho. Levy sorriu timidamente, era o seu livro favorito. _"Um amor que termina em tragédia"._ De repente, ela se entristeceu e recuperou a consciência de onde estava, a temática de Shakespeare a fez lembrar-se de que as tragédias românticas não vivem apenas na literatura. Ela olhou pensativamente para a mãe, a mulher segurava o filho nos braços e balançava-o como podia, sussurrando-lhe canções de ninar com ternura. Ela sempre achou que iria se lembrar da mãe como a mulher mais feliz do mundo, mas, naquele momento, aquela mulher de cabelos dourados era apenas uma sombra do que já fora um dia. Com um pouco de remorso, Levy não pôde deixar de escutar um pensamento dentro da sua mente:

"É esse o peso do amor ?..."

Helga McGarden na verdade se chamava Weber e, ao contrário do marido, ela não nasceu no seio de uma família judia. Também não era estrangeira, e nem o eram os seus antepassados. Além disso, Helga era uma das alemãs mais _puras_ de todo o país, pois o seu sangue vinha de uma das famílias mais ricas, antigas e poderosas da Alemanha. Ela teria sido o exemplo perfeito para o ideal buscado por Zeref, se não fosse pelo _pecado_ que ela cometeu há exatamente vinte anos, quando tinha a mesma idade da filha, Levy, atualmente. E esse pecado não foi outro senão apaixonar-se com todo o seu coração.

Os pais de Levy conheceram-se em Londres, em 1921, quando a família Weber viajou para a Grã-Bretanha por alguns meses, procurando expandir a sua empresa; como o casal só conseguiu conceber uma filha, Helga, decidiram levá-la com eles, ante o medo que implicava abandoná-la em um país que tinha mergulhado na pobreza após a Primeira Guerra Mundial. Foi num grande salão, numa festa realizada entre os grandes setores da sociedade, cheia de pessoas vestidas com os seus melhores trajes, onde os olhares de Helga e John entrelaçaram-se à distância. Ele era um simples garçom, filho de uma família de humildes empresários judeus, que trabalhava durante o seu tempo livre para ganhar algum dinheiro e pagar pela faculdade; ela era uma dama alemã da alta sociedade, cansada das aparências e em busca de emoções verdadeiras. O que faltava a um, era complementado pelo outro. E assim, conforme os dias foram passando, ele foram preenchendo cada vez mais os seus corações entre confidências, cumplicidade, sussurros e beijos, até que os negócios da família Weber foram acertados e os dois apaixonados tiveram que se separar.

John prometeu-lhe que levantaria o dinheiro necessário para tornar realidade o seu sonho de construir uma livraria, cujo destino seria Berlim, onde os dois se casariam e viveriam o seu amor secreto, pela primeira vez, aos olhos de todo mundo. Mas a jovem Helga temia que aquele sonho jamais se tornasse realidade e ela perdesse para sempre o grande amor da sua vida. Dois anos se passaram e ela perdeu a esperança, ela já tinha 19 anos e seu pai ia casá-la com um homem que consolidaria ainda mais a sua imensa fortuna. Então, John chegou à Alemanha e, ao lado dele, a promessa de uma vida repleta de esperança.

Helga aprendeu a mentir como jamais o fizera antes, esgueirava-se pela janela com a facilidade de uma felina, pulando nos braços do amado enquanto ambos rolavam pela grama e entregavam-se ao amor nas noites escuras, com as estrelas como únicas testemunhas de sua paixão. Até que a mãe da jovem descobriu-os...

Então, chegou uma tempestade que assinalou o fim de uma era...

A discussão durou horas, naquela tarde os gritos ecoaram pelas paredes da casa dos Weber. Helga tentou fazer seus pais entenderem que ela estava apaixonada, mas eles não podiam considerar a idéia de entregarem a sua única filha a um estrangeiro de baixa condição e que, além disso, era judeu. Finalmente, o conflito chegou ao fim quando o pai de Helga esbofeteou-a e arrastou-a para fora da casa, proibindo a sua entrada na mansão. A jovem viu-se repentinamente rejeitada pelos pais e nem mesmo o consolo que John lhe deu foi capaz de curar aquela ferida no seu coração. Embora o seu amor insistisse em reclamar com os pais dela devido ao comportamento deles, ela recusou. Achava que, quando tivesse a sua primeira filha, seus pais a receberiam com um caloroso abraço e tudo cairia no baú do esquecimento. Mas o tempo passou, os dois jovens se casaram em segredo, avançaram com a livraria e tiveram Levy, e, no momento em que Helga voltou para a casa dos pais para apresentar-lhes a sua neta, a sua mãe, com um olhar de frieza, assegurou-lhe que eles nunca tiveram filhos. Foi assim que o casal Weber renegou a sua única herdeira e, com o coração despedaçado, Helga continuou a sua vida junto à sua família. É preciso dizer que a felicidade dela sempre foi plena, a jovem alemã não derramou nem uma única lágrima a mais ao longo do casamento, e até mostrou uma atitude serena quando os distúrbios contra os judeus começaram, e atearam fogo ao seu negócio, há muitos anos, assim como manteve a firmeza durante os difíceis anos de fuga constante. A mulher corajosa nunca mais voltou a chorar, pelo menos até o dia em que perdeu o amor da sua vida e a sua filha do meio...

Levy sentiu um calafrio que arrepiou todos os pêlos da sua pele. Ela sentia-se estranha ao pensar em como tudo seria diferente se a mãe e o pai nunca tivessem se conhecido. Talvez Helga nunca sentisse o florescer do amor e, apesar de entediada, ela teria uma vida segura, talvez John nunca fosse à Alemanha e o seu destino fosse emigrar para os Estados Unidos antes que despontasse a guerra. Talvez, e só talvez, o destino não tivesse se empenhado para que eles se conhecessem, e não haveria espaço para os vestígios daquele sofrimento. Eles nunca teriam arrastado os corpos sem vida do seu pai e da sua irmã, tampouco Levy e seus irmãos existiriam para vivenciar tamanhas atrocidades. Sim, Levy sentia-se estranha e terrivelmente egoísta ao desejar, com todas as suas forças, nunca ter nascido, a jovem de cabelos azuis e olhos verdes queria morrer.

Naquele momento, seu irmão Jimmy tirou-a dos seus pensamentos, pois o garoto, ao cair da noite e depois dos efeitos do remédio no seu corpo, finalmente abriu os olhos.

\- Mami, quando papi e Elisa vão voltar ? Eu sinto falta de estarmos todos juntos.

Helga abaixou os olhos, cansada, seu rosto envelhecera bastante nos últimos anos e seus olhos verdes estavam sem vida. Levy sentiu o fardo da mãe sobre o peito e, com doçura, tentou fazer o irmão mais novo desviar do assunto:

\- Veja, Jim, eu tenho um novo livro para ler para você. Vamos sentar aqui, e eu conto a história - os dois irmãos acomodaram-se nos cobertores jogados no chão, que serviam como camas para a família e, agachados um contra o outro, Levy iniciou a leitura ante uma tentativa de sorriso que foi esboçada no rosto da mãe.

* * *

\- A melhor parte sobre esmagar insetos é que, algumas vezes, você encontra alguma vadiazinha com a qual se divertir antes de transformar o cérebro dela em purê - disse José, caindo na gargalhada.

Gajeel olhou para a janela com repugnância, ele não suportava aquele cara. Era o tipo de homem que seu _pai_ teria esmagado sem pensar duas vezes. A única coisa que ele fazia era gabar-se de sua crueldade e aproveitar-se da situação para impor o seu poder, mas sem esse poder aquele velho medíocre não era ninguém. Ele simplesmente tinha caído do lado mais sortudo...

\- Uma vez, eu encontrei uma linda jovem de cabelos castanhos. Ela devia ter uns 15 anos - ele fez uma pausa para rir - A última coisa que o pai dela viu antes de morrer foi como eu estuprava a sua filhinha.

Gajeel cerrou os dentes e os punhos, aquele imbecil estava pedindo por uma surra. Mas ele deteve-se. Ele devia sua vida a Metalicana, aquele homem que, sem conhecê-lo, assumiu o papel de _pai,_ e agora ele não podia lhe falar, quando a vida dele estava em jogo. Querendo ignorar as palavras tolas de José, o jovem mergulhou em sua mente, lembrando do passado que certa vez Metalicana tinha lhe contado.

Metalicana Redfox era um jovem americano que lutou na Primeira Guerra Mundial, naquela época ele era um jovem intrépido e sem medo da morte e, por isso, foi ferido em batalha. Longe de constituir um infortúnio, aquela bala na perna trouxe sorte para o americano. Amanda Lewis, uma linda ruiva escocesa de olhos cinzentos, foi encarregada de mantê-lo a salvo, tornando-se, pouco a pouco, a sua enfermeira particular. Em meio aos curativos e analgésicos surgiram as conversas pessoais, os dois desconhecidos tornaram-se grandes amigos que passavam o tempo narrando as suas vidas, enquanto iam tecendo o futuro de uma vida em comum. Metalicana planejava voltar ao seu país assim que se recuperasse, Amanda tinha decido ir à Alemanha para exercer o seu ofício diante da população civil, pois acreditava que os cidadãos não podiam carregar a culpa pelas decisões dos líderes de um país. Porém, no dia que recebeu alta, o jovem não hesitou nem por um instante em propor um encontro à ruiva, o rubor do rosto da jovem e o seu doce sorriso deram-lhe uma resposta imediata.

Era o início dos anos 20, a época perfeita para retornas à América e aproveitar o período glorioso conhecido como "os felizes anos vinte", porém Metalicana aceitou de bom grado permanecer num país em ruínas e submerso na miséria, à medida que ia se apaixonando por cada detalhe de sua Amanda. Trocaram a possibilidade de uma casa e um automóvel do outro lado da lagoa por um quarto que fazia as vezes de dormitório, cozinha e banheiro, mas jamais foram tão felizes como nos meses em que foram construindo um futuro em comum. Enquanto isso, Metalicana encontrou trabalho como sucateiro, Amanda passava os seus dias salvando vidas, sob as ordens de uma enfermeira russa de meia-idade chamada Porlyusica. Não ganhavam muito, além do mais a jovem cuidava desinteressadamente dos doentes e raramente aceitava esmolas dos seus agradecidos pacientes. Eles sobreviviam graças ao pouco rendimento que Metalicana trazia, ao dinheiro que o pai de Amanda enviava da Grã-Bretanha e... às dívidas.

Metalicana não conseguiu evitar contrair empréstimos com um grupo de contrabandistas que tinha surgido no país, imitando a Máfia siciliana, pois o trabalho era pesado, agora que não conseguia manter um ritmo normal por ser manco, depois da bala na perna. E a falta de recursos o aterrorizava, e temia que, no final, ela o abandonasse. Sem dúvidas, esse foi o maior erro que ele cometeu...

Os meses se passaram e, apesar das suas condições de vida, o destino lhes sorria, com a promessa de um futuro filho crescendo no ventre de Amanda. Ante essa notícia, eles decidiram economizar tudo o que pudessem para emigrar para os Estados Unidos com a ajuda do pai da jovem e, lá, começarem uma nova vida cheia de projetos. Seis meses já tinham se passado desde que eles ficaram sabendo que iam ser pais, Amanda já tinha sete meses e o ritmo de trabalho dela tinha diminuído, ela já não passava mais o dia todo no acampamento para feridos e ficava só no período da manhã, cuidando dos pacientes com dedicação. Metalicana, por sua vez, encontrou um local abandonado, onde começou a vender sucata e a confeccionar pequenos objetos caseiros de ferro, que facilitavam a vida de todos. À sua maneira, eles eram felizes, pois sentiam que em breve suas vidas mudariam completamente. E, neste ponto, eles não estavam errados. Mas nem todas as mudanças que são almejadas melhoram a nossa existência...

Naquele momento, Metalicana estava endividado e não sabia o que fazer para arrecadar o dinheiro necessário para pagar as suas dívidas e economizar para o futuro da sua família. Naquela noite, ele teve um mau pressentimento e fechou a sua pequena oficina antes do tempo para voltar para casa. Ela jamais esqueceria aquele 22 de janeiro de 1922...

Quando chegou à porta, o seu mundo partiu-se em pedacinhos que cravaram-se no seu corpo até cortarem-lhe a alma. Com letras escritas com vermelho de sangue, ele leu na porta:

 _ **As dívidas são pagas com sangue**_

Ele girou a maçaneta rapidamente, aquele quarto nunca emanou tanto frio como naquele momento. Como uma boneca inerte, Amanda olhava-o com os olhos mais cinzentos do que nunca, como se fossem dois pedaços de cristal sem vida. Ela estava no chão, com um colar de sangue atravessando-lhe todo o pescoço, eles tinham-na degolado lentamente com uma faca de cozinha. Suas mãos descansando sobre o intestino saliente mostravam que o seu último suspiro devida fora empenhado em proteger o bebê que crescia dentro dela. Metalicana soltou um grito desesperado das profundezas do seu peito, ao mesmo tempo que corria até sua mulher, à procura de um vislumbre de vida. As lágrimas do homem se misturavam com o sangue do corpo dela, ele apertava-a com força, acariciava-lhe o rosto e sussurrava-lhe palavras do amor ao ouvido , tentando despertá-la. Mas todos os esforços foram em vão. Aquela mulher, que dedicara a sua vida a cuidar dos doentes e a guiá-los em seus últimos instantes, morrera sozinha como um cão de rua qualquer. Não, o mundo não era justo com os anjos, mas Metalicana esperava que o seu anjo levantasse vôo para onde quer que ele fosse e o estivessem esperando.

Após fechar com delicadeza os olhos da mulher e beijar pela última vez os lábios frios dela, Metalicana lavou-lhe o corpo o melhor que pôde, para remover o sangue grudado à pele, agarrou-a no ar e caminhou até o campo de flores onde eles tiveram o seu primeiro encontro. Durante toda a noite, ele arrancou cada pedaço livre de terra que encontrou e, quando terminou a sua tarefa, ele colocou o corpo da sua amante definhada para cobri-la por inteiro. Que ali, onde ela descansava, desabrochassem as flores que ela tanto gostava, quando chegava a primavera.

Os dias se passaram através da escuridão, entre delírios e pensamentos de vingança, Metalicana queria fazê-los pagar. Antes de elaborar um plano, ele decidiu ir até Porlyusica e informá-la sobre o que acontecera, antes que a mulher se preocupasse com o desaparecimento de Amanda. Quando chegou, ele não pôde deixar de desmoronar, ao contar pela primeira vez o que tinha acontecido; a mulher desatou a chorar e os dois amigos uniram-se num abraço. Então, o momento de consolo foi interrompido pelo choro de uma criança.

Metalicana não pôde evitar fixar os olhos naquele garotinho, ele tinha os cabelos negros, os olhos vermelhos e a pele morena. Era como se ele visse o seu próprio reflexo, aquele garotinho despertou uma dor aguda no seu coração, ele sentiu que o destino estava lhe pregando uma peça, pois a criança poderia ser perfeitamente o filho que ele e Amanda esperavam. Seria um anjo ou uma tortura para lembrá-lo do seu tormento ?

\- Quem é ? - Porlyusica aproximou-se do garoto e acariciou-lhe a cabeça, para que ele se acalmasse.

\- É um garoto armênio, a sua família estava fugindo do genocídio do seu povo, e eles chegaram aqui. É uma loucura... procurar o extermínio de todo um povo. Os humanos são seres ambiciosos e cruéis, às vezes eu me sinto tão afastada de seus pensamentos que poderia se dizer que eu não sou humana...

\- E os pais dele ?

\- Estão mortos, ele nem sequer tem nome. Pobrezinho, ele é só alguns anos mais novo do que o meu neto Laxus e já está condenado a um futuro incerto.

Metalicana pensou que estivesse enlouquecendo. Por um instante, sentiu o cheiro de Amanda em sua pele e sentiu uma carícia na sua mão, como se a segurassem com força. Ele não sabia, o que sabia era que o desejo de vingança tinham desaparecido. Entendeu que o mundo estava em guerra contínua e o ódio só iria gerar mais dor e destruição. Amanda odiava tudo aquilo, ela era uma pessoa que tinha nascido para trazer esperança e bondade ao mundo, se amar uma mulher como ela serviu para algo, foi para fincar esses ideais no coração de Metalicana. Sim, era isso o que a sua Amanda queria, ele faria uma última promessa para ela.

\- Você está enganada, Porlyusica. Ele tem, sim, um nome. O nome dele é Gajeel Redfox e o seu futuro está ao meu lado.

Gajeel estava sorrindo ao se lembrar do momento em que o seu _pai_ decidiu cuidar dele, aquele momento enchia-lhe o coração de paz. De repente o idiota do José derrapou subitamente e começou a buzinar como um louco, ao mesmo tempo que continuava a rir como se estivesse possuído. Gajeel franziu o nariz com desprezo e quis voltar ao mundo da sua mente, quando foi interrompido por José:

\- Chegou o momento da desinfestação ! Você está vendo aquela cabana ? É um lugar perfeito para esconder ratos, você não acha ? Eu ouvi dizer que dois velhos soviéticos perambulam pelas redondezas, não se pode confiar nos socialistas - ele parou de repente, pegou a sua arma e acariciou-a com o olhar lascivo, como se fosse a perna de uma mulher - Vamos lá, nós temos trabalho a fazer.

* * *

 **N/T:** Nos vemos no Capítulo 2...


End file.
